


Pag balik tanaw

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Commissioned fic, Domesticated, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, architect chanyeol, wedding organizer baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: A trip down memory lane. Balikan ang mga panahong kakasimula pa lang ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa relasyon nila. Yung mga panahong bago sila nag asawa at nagka dalawang anak at isang anghel sa buhay nila.
Kudos: 8





	Pag balik tanaw

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commissioned au for peachbum7 hope you like it

Lagpas 4PM na at finally na patulog na din nila si Yeoreum. Yeoreum is over a year old already at sa mga ganitong edad talaga sadyang hyper ang mga bata at mahilig tumakbo takbo o gumapang-gapang. Buti nga din na tulog na si Yeoreum kasi pagod na si Baekhyun at masakit na ang likod niya dahil may isa pa siyang baby sa tiyan niya.

Dahil na patulog na nila si Yeoreum, oras na din ng mag asawa magpahinga. Lalo na kay Baekhyun. Nakahiga na silang dalawa sa kama at si Baekhyun ay nakasandal sa dibdib ni Chanyeol habang si Chanyeol naman humihimas sa lumalaking tiyan ni Baekhyun. 

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol at tinitigan ang wedding ring nila. “Mahal, I still can’t believe na ang layo na narating natin. Parang kahapon lang nanliligaw ka lang. Now we will have 2 babies and an angel watching us in heaven.”

“Oo nga. Sa tingin mo ba kailangan na natin ng bagong bahay kasi dalawa na baby natin… tapos pag nanganak ka dagdagan pa natin.”

Bigla tuloy kinagat ni Baekhyun tenga ni Chanyeol. “Mahal, akala mo ang dali noh? Ang bigat na nga ng baby natin.”

“Pero seryoso na yung tanong tungkol sa bahay. Kailangan na ba natin lumipat?”

“I don’t think so, Mahal. Besides, ang laki na nito for the 4 of us. This house is special for me. This is your wedding gift to me.”

“Weh? Para sa akin special yung condo mo nung boyfriends pa tayo.”

“Bakit naman? Is it because that’s the place where we first made love?”

“Hindi lang yun, Mahal.” hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Kasi pinayagan mo ako tumira doon at halos buong time na boyfriends tayo, dito na nabuo. Doon ko na din narealize na gusto ko bumuo ng pamilya kasama ka.”

“I was just waiting for you to ask, Mahal.”

“Buti na lang tinanong ko.”

  
  


_ Let’s take a trip down to memory lane shall we? _

_ Yung panahon na kakasimula pa lang nila… _

_ Yung panahon na tila bago pa ang lahat para sa kanila... _

  
  
  


Mga ilang buwan pa lang mag nobyo si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun at ang parating routine nila ay ihahatid sundo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa trabaho at paminsan either sa condo ni Baekhyun na sila tutuloy o sa apartment ni Chanyeol.

Nakakapagod. Nakakapagod na hindi sila pirme sa isang lugar.

Minsan naman hindi sila nagsasama sa iisang lugar. Kadalasan kasi pag late ang kasal na in-oorganize ni Baekhyun, hindi na siya nag papasundo kay Chanyeol at si Chanyeol sa sarili niyang apartment na lang tumutuloy dahil wala naman din siyang susi para sa pinto ni Baekhyun.

Paminsan naman si Baekhyun wala din namang choice at tumuloy sa sariling condo dahil si Chanyeol naman ang busy. Minsan kasi malayo ang site ng dine-design na lugar at late na nakakauwi. 

Aaminin man ni Baekhyun o hindi, kung pwede nga lang sa isang lugar na sila tutuloy. Ang lungkot kasi na tuwing uuwi siya matapos ng mahabang araw, wala ang pinaka mahal niya sa tabi niya. Walang babati sa kanya ng mga yakap at matatamis na halik. Ito pa naman isa sa pinaka lino-look forward ni Baekhyun sa araw araw.

Ayaw naman niya sabihin ito kay Chanyeol. Medyo complicated kasi ang personality ni Baekhyun. Siya ang taong gusto maging independent. Ayaw niya mag mukhang sobrang nagrerely siya kay Chanyeol. Nahihiya din kasi siya baka kasi isipin na sobrang clingy niya.

Isa sa pinaka kinatatakutan ni Baekhyun ay isipin ni Chanyeol na grabe naman siya kung bumakod dahil takot siya maiwanan ulit. Baka kasi masakal si Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Oo overthinker siya. Hindi na kailangan ipagdiinan kasi alam niya.

Si Chanyeol naman gusto din tumira kay Baekhyun. Mas malapit ang Architectural Firm niya sa condo ni Baekhyun eh. Magastos na rin dahil madalas na siya kay Baekhyun pero continuous pagbabayad ng kuryente at tubig.

Meron na din kasi siyang balak ibenta ang apartment niya at bumili ng mas maliit kung hindi naman madalas ginagamit. Yung makukuha niya sa nabenta niya ay gagawing pondo para sa isang surprise niya kay Baekhyun. Ang magiging bahay nila pag kinasal sila.

Bilang arkitekto, alam na niya ang itsura ng dream house niya kasama si Baekhyun. Malaki ito pwedeng pwede ito pag nagka pamilya na silang dalawa. Ipaparemodel na lang niya ang bahay ng pamana sa kanya ng lolo at lola niya. 

Kung si Baekhyun overthinker, si Chanyeol naman advance thinker. Si Baekhyun ang taong nakita niyang luluhuran niya di lang para sa rated 18 na bagay, kundi sa pagtatatanong kung pwede niya makasama sa pang habang buhay.

In short kahit kakasimula lang nila sa relasyon, gusto na niya pakasalan si Baekhyun. Actually day 1 pa lang nila, gawing Park na si Baekhyun ang nasa isip niya. Baekhyun Park. Ang sarap lang pakinggan. Pero mas masarap kung official na.

\---

Isang araw naisip ni Chanyeol sumama na lang at hintayin matapos si Baekhyun sa kasal na inaayos niya. Malapit din kasi ang reception sa apartment ni Chanyeol. Doon na din tutuloy si Baekhyun ngayong gabi.

Pero habang busy pa si Baekhyun sa loob ng kasal, naisipan ni Chanyeol na gumala muna kasama ng best friends niya dahil din matagal na din kasi nung huli sila nagkita.

“Hoy Chanyeol Park! Bakit mukha kang problemado?” yan ang kaagad na bati ng best friend niya na si Jongdae. 

“Ibebenta ko na ang apartment ko. Kapagod asikasuhin.”

“Ano live in na kayo?” tanong naman ni Minseok.

Napabugtong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol. “Hindi pa. Di ko alam paano ibibring up kay Mahal about sa apartment eh.”

“Eh diba matagal na kayo? At madalas ka naman natutulog sa condo niya. What’s wrong sa pagtatanong?” 

“Dae, I tried nung kakasimula lang namin, hindi na niya ako sinagot.”

Kinurot naman ni Jongdae ang tenga ng best friend. “Masyado ka kasi speed. Pero medyo matagal na din naman kayo. Hindi ba din siya magtataka bakit mo ibebenta apartment mo?”

“Sige. subukan ko.” 

Gabi na nung nag text si Baekhyun na tapos na ang kasal na inaasikaso niya. Tapos na ang egress kaya pwede na siya sunduin. Kaya kaagad na nagmadali si Chanyeol papunta sa reception.

Medyo pagod si Baekhyun dahil maghapon na nakatayo at paikot ikot para siguraduhin maayos ang kasal. Kaya kaagad siyang hinalikan ni Chanyeol. Pampabuenas lang para kay Baekhyun. Actually ito talaga ang pinakagusto ni Baekhyun tuwing katatapos lang ng kasal.

At least ngayon hindi lonely ang uuwian niya kasi kay Chanyeol siya tutuloy. Ang tunay na “home” para sa kanya. 

Nauna na si Chanyeol maligo dahil gusto niya muna umupo at magpahinga. Sabi din kasi ni Chanyeol na baka mapasma ang katawan niya dahil pagod at kaagad naligo. Umikot-ikot lang muna si Baekhyun sa maliit na office space nila ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi niya sinasadya makita ang papel na nakalagay “APARTMENT FOR SALE. PLEASE CONTACT CHANYEOL PARK FOR MORE DETAILS.”

_ ‘Apartment for sale? Wala naman binanggit si Mahal about his apartment.’ _

Parang biglang naging estatwa si Baekhyun trying to absorb ang nabasa niya. Akala niya no secrets?

Medyo nawala train of thought niya nung biglang may humalik sa leeg niya at yumakap sa bewang niya. “Mahal, tapos na ako.”

“Mahal, what’s this? Why are you selling this apartment?”

Parang nagulat si Chanyeol nung nakita niya hawak ang papel.  _ It’s now or never. _

“Binebenta ko na apartment ko kasi halos di ko na din ginagamit. Paminsan lang. Magastos siya.”

“Then what’s your plan?”

“Bibli ako bago. Mas maliit na apartment o condo unit. Malapit sayo.”

Parang biglang gusto na lang ni Baekhyun umiyak na ewan. “Bakit hindi ka na lang sa akin tumira?”

“Anong sabi mo, Mahal?”

Akala niya mahina lang pagkasabi ni Baekhyun. Pero malaki kasi tenga ni Chanyeol kaya siguro narinig kaagad. “Wala, Mahal. Don’t mind me. I just thought out loud.”

“Bakit hindi na lang ako tumira sayo?”

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun. “Yes, Mahal.”

“Papayag ka ba?” 

  
  


“Oo naman. You practically live in my condo and I really don’t mind living with you… unless ayaw mo. it’s your call, Mahal.”

Parang nagpalakpakan ang tenga ni Chanyeol nang marinig ang sabi ng boyfriend niya. Kaya bigla niyang niyakap ng mahigpit at hinalik-halikan buong mukha at leeg ni Baekhyun.

“Teka lang, why do you look so happy?”

“Kasi akala ko ayaw mo eh.”

“Why would I say no?”

“Dati kasi nung tinanong kita, hindi ka sumagot… wala pa tayo one month noon.”

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun at niyakap si Chanyeol pabalik. “Mahal, that was before. Nakakatakot kasi baka iwanan mo ko because of my weird sleeping habits, my morning breath, I look ugly lalo na pag gising, nakasalamin ako which you don’t normally see, and I get really cranky in the morning. Sino naman gusto ipakita sa boyfriend niya ang ganitong side ko?”

“Una sa lahat, hindi kita iiwanan. Kung gusto mo pakasalan na kita ngayon ginawa ko na. You sleep like a baby na sumisiksik sa akin at parati ka nakayakap, sa sipag mo mag toothbrush conscious ka pa sa morning breath? When I kiss you lasa pa din mint. Ikaw ang pinaka maganda sa mata ko and diba napag usapan na natin na bagay sayo salamin mo? At isa pa, masungit ka nga minsan, but ang cute pa din.”

“Baka isipin mo din clingy ako at masyado kita binabakuran. Natatakot ako baka masakal ka naman sa akin.”

“Mahal, I love it when you’re clingy. Kasi you are relying on me. Masyado ka independent na tao and wala naman ako problema doon. Pero masaya na nabubuksan mo sarili mo sa akin.”

“Talaga?”

“Yes, Mahal.”

“So when are you moving in?”   
  
“Bukas na or this week. Konti na lang naman natitira kasi lahat nasa condo mo na.”

‘Sige. maliligo na ako. I feel sticky na. Wait for me na lang sa room mo.”

Palakad na sana si Baekhyun papunta sa CR pero bigla siya inunahan ni Chanyeol at hinila. 

“What? Will you use the CR? Did you leave something?”

“Gusto mo ba paliguan na kita?” tanong ni Chanyeol na may halo pang kindat.

“Mahal, we both know what will happen if you’ll give me a bath.” hinalikan ni Baekhyun ang ilong ni Chanyeol. “Bukas na R-18 things. Pagod ako. Sorry, Mahal.”

“Yes, Boss. Bukas na lang.” kung makapout si Chanyeol parang bata pero ang hinihingi niya kay Baekhyun ngayon ay not for kids naman.

  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan nagising si Baekhyun na meron na nakadagan sa kanya at pinupuno na siya ng halik. May mga kamay na pumapasok na sa loob ng tshirt na suot suot niya at hinihimas-himas ang kanyang bewang. 

“Mmmh ma-mahal, ang aga aga. I want to sleep m-more.” 

“Sige mahal. Sleep ka muna.” pero putuloy parin ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa katawan niya. Hinahalik-halikan pa din ang mukha at leeg ni Baekhyun at kung saan-saan na nakakarating ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol. 

Hahayaan na lang sana ni Baekhyun na linalamutak siya ni Chanyeol kasi antok pa din siya. Pero nagising na siya nung biglang tinanggal na ni Chanyeol yung suot niyang tshirt (na kay Chanyeol talaga) at bigla na lang kinurot nipple niya at dinidilaan.

“M-mahal! Ang kalat!” pero sa totoo lang Baekhyun was enjoying it. Hindi nga niya namamalayan he was actually moaning. 

Inalis muna ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya sa nipple ni Baekhyun at nagpacute. “Promise mo naman r-18 today diba?”

“Yes I told y-you today. But we’re going to pack your things. How am I supposed to walk if we’re doing it early in the morning.”

“I’ll be gentle, I promise. Mamayang gabi na yung hindi gentle.”

“Mahal, kilala kita! Pero please gently! I want to walk.”

“Ehe.” 

Yung simpleng ‘ehe’ ni Chanyeol already means a lot of things. Isa na doon na he can’t guarantee if he’ll be gentle kay Baekhyun kasi gigil na gigil siya kasi natutuwa siya kay Baekhyun lalo na pumayag na siya sa wakas na tumira siya sa condo niya. Babye apartment na talaga hello sa pasilip at practice sa magiging married life nila in the future.

And true enough, hindi nga nagging super gentle si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Though naka dalawang rounds lang sila. Sa susunod na yung more rounds kasi kailangan nila mag impake ng gamit niya. 

Knowing gaano ka-OC ni Baekhyun pagdating sa gamit, talagang ayos na ayos ang pag fold ng mga gamit ni Chanyeol at by color pa ang pag iimpake. If it was just Chanyeol, tambak dito tambak doon. Kasi ililipat lang din naman sa condo ni Baekhyun lahat.

Buong araw sila nag impake at umabot pa hanggang kinabukasan. Sinort-out na din kasi ang mga gamit na pwede na din ipamigay.

Pagkatapos ng pag impake, lahat ay inilagay na sa condo ni Baekhyun. Sobrang fulfilling pala yung ganito. Dito na titira ang pinakamahal ni Baekhyun. Meron na babati sa kanya sa umaga at magkaka rason na din siya umuwi ng maaga. 

Mahigpit na niyakap ni Baekyun ang kasintahan niya. “Mahal, welcome home. Now this feels more like home.”

“Hala bakit emotional ka Mahal?”

“I’m just happy. You’re my home. With just you here, now it feels more like a home. Thank you.”

“Bakit?”

Baekhyun could feel tears of joy sa mata niya. Akala niya dati ang tears of joy ay sobrang exaggerated lang talaga, pero si Chanyeol lang ang nagpaparamdam sa kanya ng ganitong level ng kasiyahan.

“After a tiring day at the office or after a wedding, umuwi lang naman ako dito just because I need a place to sleep and all. I’ve been doing it for more than 10 years lalo na when Soo moved in with Jongin. Kainggit super saya na niya kahit sinusungitan niya si Jongin most of the time.”

“Andito na ako pwede mo na ako sungitan all you want at kiss lang isasagot ko sayo.”

“Naiiyak na ako eh. Bad ka, Mahal.”

“Sorry na. Continue.”

“Pero nung dumating ka na and you sleep here. Ramdam ko na yung saying na ‘home sweet home’ I love you, Mahal.”

“Alam mo ba, pangarap ko na natupad ko naman ay gumawa talaga ng bahay na talagang matatawag na ‘home’ para sa iba. Pero you made me realize na tao pwede din pala maging home.”

“Yes, you’re my home, Mahal.”

Niyakap ni Chanyeol palikod at hinalik-halikan ang balikat ni Baekhyun. “Mahal kita, Mahal.”

“I love you too, Mahal.”

Humarap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol and tipped his toes para halikan ang boyfriend niya. It started soft pero alam nila hindi lang sa halikan matatapos ang gabi na ito. Lalo na at umaapaw na naman ang pagmamahal nila sa isa’t-isa.

Just like how they first made love in this very condo, their kiss led them near the kitchen island. Kaya binuhat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun paakyat ng kitchen island. Si Chanyeol nasa gitna ng legs ni Baekhyun. Mga legs naman ni Baekhyun nakapulupot sa bewang ni Chanyeol para mas lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Kamay ni Chanyeol nasa loob na ng tshirt niya roaming inside Baekhyun’s shirt. 

They can’t get enough of kissing each other. Halik sa pisngi, halik sa noo, halik sa leeg at punong puno ng gigil na halik sa labi at may halo pang dila.

Konti-konti na inakyat ni Chanyeol ang t-shirt ni Baekhyun tapos yan naman ang pinanggigilan ni Chanyeol. Punong puno na ng marka ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun din inakyat din ang tshirt ni Chanyeol kasi gusto niya maramdaman si Chanyeol.

Tapos ibinaba na ang shorts ni Baekhyun. Punong puno din ng halik ang mga halik ang hita ni Baekhyun. 

Parang mababaliw si Baekhyun kasi kahit ang dami na nilang beses ginawa, pero sarap na sarap pa din siya.

  
  


Hinila ni Baekhyun ang ulo ni Chanyeol. “M-mahal… b-bed. D-doon na lang.”

Syempre Baekhyun’s wish is his command. Binuhat na siya sa kama at ihiniga. Tuluyan na naghubad si Chanyeol sa harap ni Baekhyun at tinanggal na din ang natitirang damit ni Baekhyun.

Pinuno na naman nila ang 4 na sulok ng kuwarto nila ng puro ungol at pag tawag ng mga pangalan nila na punong puno ng pagmamahal.

\---

Sa mga unang araw na naninirahan sila condo  _ nila.  _ Sobrang saya. Kagaya ng pangarap ni Baekhyun, na pag pagod na pagod siya after sa mahabang kasal, uuwi siya at sisiksik lang niya sarili niya sa tabi ni Chanyeol. 

Kahit antok na antok na si Chanyeol, yayakapin na niya si Baekhyun. “Good Job, Mahal. Pahinga ka na.” at totoo nga si Chanyeol ang pahinga niya kasi nakakatulog siya ng maayos.

Hindi na din kailangan ni Baekhyun parating nag oorder sa labas. Kasi si Chanyeol na ang tagaluto sa kanila.

Isang beses nagluto si Baekhyun at sinunod lang youtube pero fail. Hiyang hiya siya pero ang laki laki ng ngiti ni Chanyeol. “Thank you, Mahal. Practice makes perfect at ikaw lang unang tao nagluto para sa akin.”

“Talaga? Even your past relationships?”

“Yes, Mahal. First time din ako tumira sa bahay ng boyfriend ko. Alam mo bakit?”

“Bakit?”

“Kasi may lahi ata ako ni Madam Auring. Nakita ko na future. Unang beses pa lang kita nakita, naririnig ko na ang wedding bells. Ikaw ang taong mamahalin ko pang habang buhay.”

“Nambola pa. But you’re also the first boyfriend I asked to live with me… actually first boyfriend because I never had time for a serious relationship kasi natrauma ako kay Kris.”

“Mahal na mahal talaga kita.” hinalikan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at niyakap. Tapos nagluto sila ng panibagong mga pagkain at inayos ni Chanyeol ang sinangag ni Baekhyun.

Oo. ganyan sila ka-sweet araw araw. Sa sobrang cheesy para bang sinawsaw mo ang keso sa cheese fondue. Pero may mga panahong makalat sila… more like madalas dahil ang middle name ng isang Chanyeol Park ay ‘KALAT’

But domesticated life is not always full of sweetness at kalat lang. Hindi mawawala ang hindi pagkakaintindihan at away sa pamamagitan ng magkasintahan lalo na at magkasama sa iisang bahay.

Isa sa madiin na ipinagbabawal ni Chanyeol ang nago-overwork si Baekhyun. Syempre, bilang workaholic, hirap si Baekhyun sa gaito. Hinahanap talaga ng katawan niya ang trabaho. Una kaya pa niya pigilan ang sarili dahil ayaw niya na magalit si Chanyeol. Pero nasistress siya pag di siya nagtatrabaho. 

Kaya si Baekhyun, tuwing madaling araw at sigurado na tulog na si Chanyeol, doon siya babangon para gumawa ng trabaho niya. Tinatapos ang mga presentations para sa mga clients at doon siya nagbibigay ng mga orders para sa kasal. Tapos bumabalik lang siya sa kama minutes before magising si Chanyeol para hindi halata.

_ Well akala niya lang yun. Alam ni Chanyeol lahat. Hinayaan lang niya talaga. _

Nahuhuli niya na umiinom si Baekhyun ng pantanggal sakit sa ulo at painkillers pero di naman nagpapahinga. “Mahal, gusto mo ba mag day off muna? Nag aalala ako.”

“Masakit lang katawan ko kasi buong araw sa kasal. Pero okay lang. Konti lang gagawin sa office.”

“Mahal, buong linggo late ka na umuuwi. Hindi ba pwede sa bahay nalang yung work mo? Pahinga din?”

“May lagnat kasi si Junmyeon. Kaya sasaluhin ko na trabaho niya muna.”

“Boss ka din naman. Bakit puro pagsasalo ginagawa mo?”

“Because we need to meet a deadline, Mahal.”

Buntong-hininga nalang talaga magagawa ni Chanyeol. isa sa hindi talaga gusto ni Chanyeol yung halatang pagod na talaga si Baekhyun. Naiintindihan niya na in demand si Baekhyun at marami talagang trabaho. Hanggang sa pag aalala at pagpipigil lang magagawa niya.

Hinatid na lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa opisina niya kahit labag sa kalooban niya tapos siya din pumasok.

Maya-maya, nakatanggap si Chanyeol ng tawag mula kay Kyungsoo. “Chanyeol, yung boyfriend mo, biglang nahilo at natumba sa may pantry namin.”

Syempre takbo kaagad si Chanyeol at dumiretso sa opisina ni Baekhyun hindi nga din nagpaalam sa boss niya. Mamaya na yun. Kasi emergency naman ito. 

Nakita niya si Baekhyun na nakahiga sa couch sa opisina niya. Nagulat siya nung may narinig siya. “Why are you here, Mahal?”

“Kasi natumba ka daw kanina. Syempre tatakbo ako. Punta na tayo sa ospital, Mahal.”

“Hindi naman kailangan. Nahilo lang ako. I just need sleep.”

“Mahal….”

“Promise. Nahilo lang ako.” tatayo na sana si Baekhyun pero napaupo siya dahil hilo pa siya.

“Baekhyun Byun.” madiin na sinabi ni Chanyeol. “Parati ba talaga ako mag aalala para sayo?”

“Mahal, I can just drink medicine. I promise.”

‘Halika na nga iuuwi na kita.” sabi ni Chanyeol at nag squat para kumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

Buong araw niya lang pinatulog si Baekhyun. Pinabangon lang niya nung malapit na sila kumain ng hapunan. 

Sa totoo lang naiinis na si Chanyeol dahil kailangan pa ba umabot sa pagtumba bago pa lang isipin ni Baekhyun kailangan niya ng pahinga. At least nagpapahinga ang taong mahal na mahal niya. 

Naglinis na din siya para wala na talaga atupagin si Baekhyun pag gising niya. Siya din nakatulog pagkatapos. Napagod kasi siya sa pagaalala at pag tatakbo.

Bandang 10 am bumangon si Baekhyun. Napatingin siya sa orasan niya at napatili. “No! No! Baekhyun, you’re so stupid!” 

Syempre nagising si Chanyeol. “Ano meron, Mahal?”

“Bakit hindi mo ako ginising? Bakit walang alarm?” halos nagwawala na si Baekhyun. Stresed na siya.

“Ako pumatay ng alarm mo.”

“What the fuck? Mahal naman?” mangiyak-ngiyak na si Baekhyun. “Mahal, I have work.”

“Sa tingin mo ba papa-papasukin kita? Tumumba ka na nga kahapon. Murahin mo pa ako at lahat. Pero hindi kita papayagan.”

“Mahal, trabaho ko ‘to. Please. May presentation ako.” nagpupumiglas na si Baekhyun sa hawak ni Chanyeol. “Mahal, let me go.”

“Tapos ano? Makakatanggap ako ng tawag mula kay Soo na nahimatay ka naman ngayon. Di na natumba. Ganun ba gusto mo?” unang beses lang tumaas boses ni Chanyeol ng ganito. Never naman sila nagkasagutan. Pero napuno na si Chanyeol. “Nag leave ako para alagaan ka kasi sobrang nag aalala ako. Pero ano?”

“I didn’t ask you to file a leave for me. Kailangan ko magtrabaho.”

“Mas mahal mo nga siguro trabaho mo kaysa sa akin. Puro trabaho na lang. Sobrang nag aalala ako sayo Baekhyun. Alam mo ba, kung pwede lang gamitin lang mga pinag aralan ko bilang arkitekto para tulungan kita sa events mo o mag crash course tungkol sa events ginawa ko na kasi parati ka na lang pagod. Pero mas ikaw may alam kasi forte mo. Ayaw kita pakialamanan dahil boyfriend lang ako. Pasensya na boyfriend mo arkitekto na wala alam sa events.”

“Mahal…”

Sige umalis ka kung gusto mo. nakikitira lang naman ako sayo.”

Tumalikod si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at kumuha ng unan at dinala sa couch. Doon na lang siya humiga. Si Baekhyun naman naligo para mahimasmasan at makaisip-isip. Matagal siya maligo at habang nasa ilalim ng shower, parang nagmomonologue na siya. 

Ngayon lang talaga si Chanyeol magtaas ng boses. Ito din ang unang beses nag away sila. At syempre dahil sa katigasan niya ng ulo.

Lumabas na siya sa CR at pinuntahan si Chanyeol na nakahiga lang sa couch at nakatingin sa kawalan. “Bakit? Papahatid ka? Ganyan suot mo?”

Nakasuot lang kasi si Baekhyun ng tshirt ni Chanyeol at boxer shorts. “No. di na ako papasok.”

“Akala ko, sobrang importante ng trabaho mo?” halatang may hinanakit sa boses ni Chanyeol.

Kinuha ni Baekhyun phone niya at may tinawagan. “Soo, I am not going to work. Yung presentation ko, kaya mo na diba?”

“Sira pala talaga ulo mo, Baekhyun. Syempre di kita papapasukin kasi natumba ka nga kahapon. Baekhyun, gusto ko magpahinga ka. Kasi stress level ko tumataas dahil sayo. Baka hindi na kasal ayusin namin. Lamay mo na. Buti di ka nga nabagok kahapon.” 

Medyo doon napahiya si Baekhyun kasi nagpupumilit siya pumasok kanina at nagalit pa siya kay Chanyeol. 

“I’m sorry, Mahal.”

“Sorry din, Mahal kung nataasan kita ng boses kanina. Naiinis lang ako na wala ako magawa para mabawasan pagod mo. ang sakit kasi sa puso na pagod na pagod taong mahal mo pero hindi kita makontra kasi wala din ako alam diyan.”

“Please bati na tayo.” 

“Yes, Mahal.”

\---

Ang pagsasama sa iisang bubong ay maraming ups and downs pero ito ang nagiging pundasyon ng relasyon nila. Ito ang magpapatibay sa kanila

Makalipas ng ilang taon, ikinasal na si Chanyeol at Baekhyun at binenta na ang condo ni Baekhyun at lumipat sa dream house na itinayo Chanyeol para sa pamilya niya. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
